


Benevolent

by Oneinamaximillion



Series: Iterum [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mark Fischbach Egos, a little loopy au, manor y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneinamaximillion/pseuds/Oneinamaximillion
Summary: You are kind more often than you are cruel. Isn't that all that matters, in the end?
Series: Iterum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783990
Kudos: 34





	1. Benevolent

**Author's Note:**

> This one will probably be 3-4 short chapters. Enjoy!

_Am I a kind being?_

The thought occasionally flickers through your mind as you go about your existence. You chose the word ‘being’ because you aren’t really a ‘person’, but it feels odd to refer to yourself as just a ‘house’.

That’s how this line of thought usually goes. You lose yourself in the semantics to avoid the actual question. You’re really not sure why you keep asking, because the answer doesn’t really matter. So what if you were cruel? You have no reason not to be.

But you also have no reason not to be kind. And, with great frequency, you are. At least, you would call it kindness.

It’s true you drove Your-Hero to suicide many, many times, but that was just so he would stay with you. And an existence with you is infinitely better than one in the outside world. He would never die here. He could be a star here, receive the attention he deserved.

It’s true Your-Villain was doomed to lose, but you could have erased Celine and Damien entirely instead of letting them continue on in your stories. Could still erase Celine now, in fact, but instead you keep her safe in a cabin currently locked in eternal spring.

Your-Wil is insane because of you, but that’s okay. Better to be insane than to be made privy to the details of your reality. To constantly live with the fact that nothing you know is real, and lose your sense of humor on top of that? You would never do anything that cruel.

Your-Detective’s curse isn’t actually your fault. He hasn’t tried to take on any new partners since he joined your collection, but if he did, they wouldn’t die. All thanks to you.

Maybe you’ve killed and kidnapped a few people. Maybe you’ve created creatures just to live out your stories. Maybe you are irredeemable scum, too far gone.

But that’s the point.

You’re too far gone.

None of this matters because you aren’t human anymore. You don’t have morals anymore. The only reason you’re having this little debate is as a philosophical practice. The outcome doesn’t matter because it’s not going to change anything. You will continue to make your little stories, and you will continue to keep your residents and characters here with you.

You are indeed a deity in your own right. You might be divine and you might be unholy, and it still doesn’t matter. This house is yours. These people are yours. And _nothing_ is going to change that. Not while you’re still aware.

But still.

You can be kinder than you are right now.


	2. Decisions

If you have any flaws, it’s that you’re too sentimental.

Not everyone can star in your main stories. Most are only attempts at working out concepts, testing your skills in a medium that ultimately doesn’t matter.

But then you don’t get rid of them.

You keep creating, and creating, and even if what you create will never show up again in your main work -- you never erase them. You put them to sleep and hide them away with the rest of your ever-growing collection.

You’re not sure why.

(Maybe it’s because you know what it’s like to be abandoned and forgotten after serving your purpose)

So what?

So what?

It’s perfectly alright for you to be sentimental. Who’s going to stop you? Who could possibly tell you what to do? You are practically a god here, in your domain. And you shall do as you please.

Still, though.

Just letting them sleep is boring.

That’s the whole reason you started the stories in the first place; so Your-Mark and Your-Dark and Your-Wil would have something to do other than sleep.

Well…

Maybe you could do the same thing again.

Not official stories, not anything to the same scale. You probably wouldn’t even script anything.

But if you lay out a setting, and set them loose to do the rest…

Well.

That could be quite entertaining indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short. next & final chapter up tomorrow probably.


	3. Practice run

You start by not putting one of your residents to sleep properly. You’re curious what will happen

He hasn't moved for a long time. You almost forget about him. But eventually, he does get up, and starts walking tentatively through your void. You shift your attention from the story you’re tinkering with to the lost monarch making his way across a great expanse of nothing.

He is, perhaps, the strongest example of how your sentiment has taken over rationality. He was...is a joke character, has only a handful of lines. But still, like all the others, you kept him. And now he is muttering to himself. He walks for a long while before sitting down.

Is he…?

He is.

Your Other form ripples in disgust as his tears fall, but you push away the urge to mercilessly shove him into sleep and instead look outside your walls. Just a small ways into the forest you find a squirrel burying an acorn. You open a tear beneath it and it falls into the void.

Right in front of King.

He stops crying suddenly, and you sigh in relief. He holds out a hand to the squirrel. It sniffs his fingers curiously before bounding up his arm to perch on his shoulder. You approximately smile at the sight.

King cuddles the squirrel close and looks around. His voice holds something like reverence when he thanks you.

You put both him and the squirrel to sleep gently.

You like the feeling of being adored.

Maybe you should interact with your creations more.

You put all your other work on pause to focus on this new project. It is something of a rather epic scale. Despite the fact that it requires no scripting, there is still the matter of its physical layout, the stocking of supplies, the connections that need to be established to link it to the rest of your little pocket dimension. The safeguards that need to be put in place to prevent cross-story interference. The careful attention to detail when it comes to everyone’s likes and dislikes. It takes you, perhaps, quite a long time. But you have as much time as you need. Once you are finally satisfied with your new creation, you start pulling your characters from sleep into the rooms you’ve made for them.

All that’s left is introductions.


End file.
